A Certain Hidden Christmas Tale!
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: Three years before a 'Certain Hidden level Five' the younger, twelve-year-old Eolas Stuart returns from a mission on Christmas Eve and is immediately dragged out shopping by Mikoto Misaka many months before the start of project Radio noise and before entering middle school. Witness the tale that started the change of a feared human weapon into the boy he is today. (3 part special)
1. A Return on Christmas Eve!

**Chapter 1** - A Return on Christmas Eve!

On a certain Christmas eve before the time of Michael and the rebellion that shocked the city. The boy who was drenched in darkness and the girl who would become his light. Had found themselves in the heart of the shopping distract on the busiest day of the year. This was a new venture for them, because normally they would do their shopping weeks before in preparation. But as you see a certain boy had been gone for a few months. The girl never really questions his disappearances, because she is too happy to see him.

The boy always wondered if she thinks about where he goes, but even if she did he would never tell. Because when it comes to their private lives. This boy and girl came from two different walks of life. And from a chance meeting at the age of five had secured their friendship ever since.

To be expected on Christmas eve, they both was swarmed by the shoppers who left it up to the last minute.

"Who would thought many would our mistake? Hmm? Miko-chan. " The boy said with a very innocent and clueless expression. But the girl seemed increasingly angry and the slight sparks of electricity only emphasis her growing fury. "Your mistake! We're only shopping today, because you decided to disappear suddenly in November. And you need to start calling me Misaka, we not kids anymore."

This wasn't exactly the first time she had said that. But he never truly understand why he should change what he calls Mikoto Misaka. Every since they met, he has called her Miko-chan. But this last year of school, when you start looking towards the middle school you want to go too. She suddenly wanted him to call her by her last name.

"I don't understand. What makes it that we getting older any different? Is there some Japanese cultural thing I'm misunderstanding?" His lack of understanding what it means to call the other by the first name means nothing too Eolas. But Mikoto was starting to become embarrassed by the whole thing. And it was painful for her to endure Eolas' lack of understanding, he does ask her many times but she never had the courage to properly explained. For her it recently became to hard to be honest with herself.

"Idiot..." That was her typical response, which she hits against a wall with him. Which made the boy smile in response, too him it was good to see her again after the last month. But he honestly didn't expect to see her so quickly, she was suppose to be with her family at this time of years. That's another reason why they use to shop way before now. "Miko-Chan? There something I don't really understand. Why aren't you with your family today?"

They had already begun to make it further into the underground mall when he asked this question. Mikoto stopped for a moment and it wasn't due to what he had asked. But she was looking for where to go and it was hard too see in the midst of this crowd. Because she didn't answer, Eolas thought it was alright to continue. "I hope you didn't just go because of my absence? I know we normally do this every year, but I thought you would of gone shopping with your other friends?"

He didn't really understand it, but at that moment she had stopped completely in her search for a direction. And beneath the sound of the busy crowd you can hear her say something which only confused him more. "_What other friends? ... _I mean ..." She turned to him with a sense of courage she failed to achieve earlier regarding her name. But that started to fail when she tried to say something. Eolas took this chance to comment on what she said.

"What about that girl you talk with at school?"

"She... We're no longer talk with each other. She got scared by how quickly I'm progressing..."

"Scared?"

Eolas thought on it for a moment, he knew exactly how fast Mikoto was developing her powers. He remembered correctly that she was only a level two at the beginning of this year. But right at this moment she was a level four and everybody at school was pretty sure she had the potential to reach level five by next summer at this rate. He had thought it would be amazing that she would be on... his level... She didn't know it, be he was actually one of the few level fives in Academy city. Hes been so for a good few years and from that position he had watch her grow from a level 1 to a level 4 so far. He couldn't but feel proud and amazed by her progress, but hes suddenly realised how that progress is effecting Mikoto Misaka.

They both go to the same junior school and even the same class. It's because of this that they still spend as much time together during the day, as they did when they were younger. And from that perspective he has seen her popularity at school. Everybody gravitates towards her and everybody wanted to be her friend. It was because of this that made him think she was fine when it comes to friends and can leave Academy city on occasion as he does without guilt of leaving her alone. But as it seems from her reaction that isn't the case. From what he can tell from those few words, the friends she made keep leaving her as soon she progresses in her power rapidly. But he still wondered why she didn't go to her parents already? She has lost friends before, so it shouldn't be something new to experience...

From the expression she was making had made him figure it out. You see she was a level four and he was a level five. But she doesn't know it, from Mikoto's perspective he was a level four for a long time and it's not because shes ignorant to notice. Most of the city thinks this boy was just a level four that is his level in the database. But in secret he was a very advance level five with strong capability in battle. But because from her perspective that they both were level four. It wouldn't be wrong to say that she was worried. That if she manages to progress to level five that Eolas would leave just like the others.

But that was the complete opposite of what he feel. With a brief smile he patted her head in response, this was how he always try to comfort her when she was worried and this was just a perfect time as any.

"Miko-chan. Let's hit the arcades for the entire day when you reach level five... no the entire week! My treat of course..."

He wasn't sure if what he said was the right thing, but she looked up to him with a smile, the sense of worried left her and she quickly turned back around. Like this conversation never happened.

"I'll hold you to that." She said softly in response before briefly looking back at him. She noticed that he was tired and its to be expected, she knew that he only returned to Academy city this morning. She had instantly dragged him out to shopping when they ran into each other at a certain vending machine. "You want to get something eat before we continue?" Eolas nodded and both of them went to the nearest restaurant in the area. It was Christmas eve so must of the food being served today was obviously following that theme. Both of them had picked a rather traditional looking place, nothing special or fancy, just a simple place to have a bite to eat. It had a little area in front of the shape which had a few tables and chairs for customers to sit. This is where Eolas had waited as Mikoto offered to get the food from inside, but for his this was perfect as from a quick glance from the line. It would be a while before she would get back with the good.

Roughly a good twenty minutes to half an hour.

More then enough to actually do what he had planned.

And it wasn't to get her a present in secret, no it was something far different.

In fact the mission he had came back from according to him was still ongoing.

He was tracking a target that had came all the way to Academy city. If that wasn't the case he probably would be here for Christmas eve and even Christmas day. Again Mikoto often leaves for her parents at this time of year. So he always intend to be on missions when she wasn't around most of the time. But since that wasn't the case, he had to do something which he isn't fully happy about. And that was to lie once again to Mikoto Misaka. He was going to keep her in the dark by dealing with his target in the next half an hour. He thought it would be rather simple in his mind, because all he need to do is end that target's life.

It shouldn't be hard, because after all the target is just a simple magician. It's not like the first time he was intending and have taken a maigican's life. But this one Eolas thought was a fool, the target knew that Eolas lived in this city for most of the day. And has come walking right into the den of his killer. This should be pretty easy he had thought. But he would soon realise that on this Christmas Eve he would soon learn a lesson that he would never ever forget.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Short and sweet, but firstly Merry Christmas everybody. I been at my families for the last week and so. Which has made it hard to work on A certain hidden Intervention story. Because I'm not on my home computer and I already started on a new chapter. But while at my dads, I thought a Christmas tale was in order. It's not going to be long, probably three short chapters. But it will be a very important one. For those who read my other stories, we then all know that Full tunning lead to a rebellion. But that incident didn't instantly did a 360 personality flip in that moment. Something had to start the change and it began on a certain christmas eve.

I hope you enjoy this tale which takes places on the holiday before they even enter middle school.

Once again Merry Christmas everybody!


	2. A Reminder of Fear

**Chapter 2** - A Reminder of Fear...

A certain individual was always at his most active on the Christmas holiday. But it wasn't jolly old Saint Nick which many might expect as the moral of this story. But a certain boy who was far different then a gift giving Saint. The boy who was brought up from a young age to become a human killing machine. But more specifically he has become very dangerous against magicians. His activities over the many years since he entered Academy city has given him a infamous reputation. Many names have been thrown around with the likes of Lucifer of Science or of the east. The young reaper and simply the killing machine.

The reason for these names are rather clear.

The boy's reputation far exceeds even Academy city's expectations and it wasn't a good one.

All because the directors of Academy city wanted him to become the perfect weapon, so that he would be the tip of a certain spear. That spear was none other then project **Imperator**, which rumours of this dark plan has frightened even the mightiest powers of the world. From day one when he entered Academy city, this project became known to the boy. Nothing was kept secret, they took full advantage of his poor relationship with his family. The Stuart family to drive the desire to fulfil the plan and that was his purpose from the very beginning. And he knew it. The boy knew that he was a tool in the game, the weapon within the grand schemes of political strife between the sides of magic and science. He never liked it but the boy had accepted it a long time ago and basically it's the only life he knew.

Well that wasn't the full truth, there was his life with Mikoto Misaka which if any of his enemies seen. They wouldn't believe it was the same person, with that girl he is like a caring and sometimes goofy individual. But when she isn't around, the boy's personality is completely different. Frightening like somebody had turned off the light within his world.

This boy has become like darkness and even the ones who made him this way often ask the question. What the boy would be like without the influence of the girl who would become his light. But that thought wasn't the agenda at the moment.

You see while he was happy to see Mikoto Misaka again, it was an actual blow to his overall objective for this holiday season. It's to be noted that somebody has died by his hands every Christmas holiday. And even this year, the boy hadn't achieved that just yet. It's not like was doing it on purpose, they were all just targets for elimination given to him be Academy city. Most of them were magicians and only a few times were they espers. Once again this boy was most active on this holiday season and that was only down to the fact Mikoto Misaka was often away at her families at this time.

But this year wasn't the case and that has forced him to fulfil his objective in a short space of time given to him. You see while he did return from a mission today, it wasn't actually a success. His targets where three Russian magicians, Eolas easily tacked down their hideout and even the homes of their family. But the problem was they weren't their and found out that they went to Academy city after being tipped off about the boy's movements. But what truly annoyed him was an actual alien feeling, he had found some messages between the brothers talking about himself. It was the common words about the boy, how hes a tool, monster and basically the reaper.

But what threw him off was the words of the elder brother. That he didn't want to kill the boy but change him, make him realise what hes been doing to everybody all these years. Because he was annoyed by these words, Eolas decided to send them a message if they returned before he can catch them. The boy emerged in the brother's family home and slaughtered the rest of the family. This wasn't an order of Academy city, but a desire of the boy. He wanted to teach not only them but the world not to screw with him.

But in the most brutal and rather quick way the boy had killed them all. Even if the brothers managed to escape him, they will return to nothing but sorrow.

But...

Here's the thing...

They hadn't escape him...

You see over the years, the boy has amassed a strong tracking experience.

And he was able to track the brothers down in under ten minutes from when he left the restaurant.

They had left enough evidence and intentions back at their hideout. It was a silly mistake and it has allowed the Lion to find the sheep rather quickly. Despite being a weapon of Academy city, it's not like he can't be caught so with every camera in his sight. His telekinesis moved them so he wasn't in their sight. He didn't even have to look for them, the boy has studied the location of every camera in every distract. It's just one of the many things required of him, he even _borrowed _ a santa hat to hinder people's attempt to recognise him.

And that's when he chased.

It was only one of the brothers, but the fact he found one was good enough.

The boy knew painful ways to make people talk and he was going to force this brother to tell him the other's location.

Despite the immense shopping crowd, both of them was fast and slipped past the mass crowd.

The chase had took both of them all to a nearby building roof.

And from the looks of it the chase was a bait.

You see the boy had ran right into all the brothers including the one he chased.

It was obvious to tell who the elder one was and that was the brother who stood in the middle. But it was strange, the boy did not seem to fear or be scared of that fact three of his targets were before him. All he did was keep one eye on the leg of the brother he chased. Ignoring his odd reaction, the question on the mind is the brothers intention. They seemed to of acted like they have no intention to fight. It was only that reason to which the boy hadn't already attacked. If that was their complete intention then the boy would of struck the moment he laid eyes on all three of them.

"So you're the infamous weapon. You're so young and from just the look in your eyes." the elder brother stated as he tries to describe the stare in Eolas' eyes. It wasn't the kind and heartwarming one you see when hes with Mikoto Misaka. But even when it's wasn't directed at the elder brother, the fear was overwhelming from the killing intent. It was like staring the actual grim reaper in the face. "You far too deep within the darkness of this world. I..." He hesitated and it was only because Eolas finally turned his full attention to him. It was an unreal feeling, the pressure from his glare was overpowering.

"I want to help you out from that darknes..."

He was finally interrupted by Eolas and his voice matched his deadly glare...

"Go on keeping on speaking, it's only going to delay the inevitable. Your lives are forfeited, so lets make it easier on me and die quickly like the rest of your family... Specially your little sister... Her name Alina? Was it?"

The reveal of what he had done back at their family home had shocked the three brothers. There was no reason to call lies from this certain boy, after all his reputation exceeded even Academy city's expectations. From a young age this boy has lead a trail of bodies and this time it was no different.. Knowing that this will be much harder then just words, the brothers reacted to their elder's words.

"Get some distance, we have no chance this close!"

From the elders words, the brothers launched a quick magical fire spell to distract the boy. Who easily dispersed it as his telekinesis funnelled it away from him, the brothers had tried to leapt across to the other roof. But in a fluid manner after diverting their attack, Eolas reacted with his right hand like he just caught something in the air. And what followed would only become apparent to everybody moments laters. The brother he had chased to this location, the same one to which he had focused on while the elder had spoked. Had met his early fate, Eolas had ripped out his shin bone with his telekinesis and with enough force to throw off his jump. The brother then feel and smacked his head on the roof's side because of it and fell far down to the alley below. It was clear from the moment he hit his head, the brother was killed right then.

Shocked by the quick disposal of their brother, the other two quickly ran still with the intent to go forward with their plan.

Eolas had focused his telekinesis the moment he arrived when looking at the now dead brother's leg. It was like he had predicted their moves before it even happened. It was this calculating behaviour that only added to his cruel reputation. Moments away, the brothers had made it to a stair way...

"I completely he killed him off in mere moments. How is that even possible? This is just slaughter, we have no chance!"

The younger brother said which was met with a quick slap from the elder.

"I told you before this even happened. This plan isn't to save our own lives, but those of who that... monster... face in the future. Despite everything he is still human. Now go! Get into position and find that **girl** he was with. It's clear from his actions, that the boy has never experienced the pain of loss and not even the fear of it. That's why he can be so inhuman in his fights... But today that is going to change... Now go! Before he catches us both!"

Once again...

On a Christmas holiday...

The boy had taken another life...

In the spirit of the season, the boy had given the gift of fear and it was very obvious that Eolas was on Santa's naughty list. But even being on the naughty list there was just one certain gift that he can only receive.

It was the gift of humanity.

Only with the girl was his eyes not clouded by his darkness, but for the future this had to change...

* * *

**Author notes**: One more chapter to go, once again none of these chapters are intended to be long. It was only a short story I had in mind. I hopped to give a rather chilling reminder of how Eolas use to be when not with Mikoto Misaka.

And do I need to mention he killed with that Santa hat on? Some killer Santa if you ask me...

Also I hope you all had a good Christmas day, I sure had a good one. If anybody who reads this also read my other ongoing story, then don't worry it will return shortly after this finishes. Which should be when I get back home from my dads. Until then happy holidays guys and I hope you enjoy this small Christmas tale...

It was never intended to be jolly... maybe... if I'm happy how things go... their might be a special jolly Christmas chapter :)


	3. A gift of humanity

A reminder had to be made and so it did, the fear of a certain weapon was still loud and clear. No one was willing to face the boy head on, no one was ready to take their chances with the young reaper. Except for these brothers and they had already paid the price. One of them already met their quick end and he was already going for the others. But what can they do? It's been often thrown around about the boy's capability specially against magicians.

The intentions of those behind the boy's upbringing was to make him the ultimate Anti-magical personal. The fact he has even broken the spirit of a Saint recently, only showed his capability. He has the tricky capability to shut magician's moves before they even get to launch. If they tried to use runes, like Stiyl Magnus then Eolas could easily disrupt and ruin them with his telekinesis before they get into place. He knew the difference between the placement of magical circles and how to disrupt them through non magical means. He can disrupt flowing magical power, with a sudden power strike of telekinesis. Though timing is key. But most attacks like water, wind, fire and even earth magic is pretty capable of countering. While it's not easy to pull off he could use telekinesis to stop the vibrations in the voice box. Stopping the target's ability to speak hindering a lot of spells. The key to overcoming Eolas' ability to shut down magician's attacks is preparation and surprise. But even if they manage to do that, there is one last thing that gives him the advantage. It's his surprising high magical knowledge that stems back from the Stuart family, from personal teaching before he arrived and even after as the Stuart family feeds him information indirectly.

There was just one thing that was clear.

The boy was a superb weapon against magicians.

And with everything include, maybe the darkest thing about this boy was his ruthless and dark attitude.

That of all had to change, and the brothers knew all more then any other. They had witnessed it themselves what he was like with that girl, only at that time they knew... That they try and pull the boy out of the midst of darkness. Maybe not all the way but enough for him to change. Maybe enough to avoid what is to come...

For project Imperator was only around the corner...

**Chapter 3** - The Gift of humanity

It didn't take long for the boy to find the elder brother and straight away went on the offensive. With out a flicker of distance between his own head and the punch Eolas' launch the Elder brother dodged certain death. For the punch was filled with tremendous amount of telekinetic force, literally shattering the side wall on the roof's staircase.

Eolas was at peak condition as a human weapon. And showed it in his clear fluid movements, trying to lay a punch on the elder Russian brother. This magician was pretty good escape artist, but lack any credible offensive magical spells. Even the ones that can do some pretty powerful damage, gets instantly shut down by Eolas' sheer capability. Only the spiritual item which the brother uses, which looks like a floating mirror. Allowing him to distort Eolas' perception helping his ability to escape the boy's deadly attacks. But having only defence and no capable offence was an inevitable situation. For Eolas had paid attention the entire time and learned from his target's movements. It took only a split second for Eolas to take full advantage of the first opening he had. His mind running on full throttle, his calculating ability already predicting the enemies' future movements.

But something was strange, Eolas normally attacks with the intention of putting the enemy down for good. But after a powerful left hook, Eolas only knocked his targeted down and grabbed him by the neck.

"What is wrong? Aren't you suppose to change me?"

Eolas said before putting his hand on the brother's chest and piling telekinetic pressure on the target's lungs. He then stopped to give a punch across the brother's face.

"трус"

The brother said in his native language which only angered the boy. Placing his right hand on the brother's eye and in one moment pulled it right out with his elder brother cried and in his shock finally did something offensive against Eolas. It was something that not even Eolas could see, but a touch of the brother's hand on the middle of Eolas' chest sent him flying. By the time Eolas got back on his feet actually staggered the elder brother was also covering his destroyed eye. He says something under his breath, it wasn't loud enough for Eolas to eavesdrop.

"концентрация магической силы внутри груди"

After a deep breath trying to ignore the pain. The Elder brother spoke Eolas' language this time and tried to explain his intention.

"You're full of mysterious... But one thing is clear and that your a selfish brat who is trying to hit back at his father. To get back and what hes done to you. You using this entire excuse to destroy the side of magic and I'm not going to let that happen."

For the first time in his life, not at least since before he entered Academy city. The supposed perfect weapon of Academy city had lost his cool

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

What followed was an explosion of telekinesis that rippled through the area, to put it in perspective the roof they were on was over five stories high and those below could feel the attack's pressure. It was clearly an attack of a true level five and it ripped across the roofs of the building they're on and all those around it. But this attack was brash and not normally the boy's style.

It allowed the russian brother to escape with his natural magical talent and shockingly came up from behind Eolas. With one eye close, the elder brother held Eolas' arm in a lock which not even the boy could break out off. After a little struggle, Eolas' arms were locked good and tight. But normally he would use his telekinesis to break out of it, but something... unknowingly was stopping him doing just that. Their was a strange magical aura come from the elder brother's hands, the position how he is locking Eolas' arms down once again put his hand on the middle of Eolas' chest. The same point earlier when he knocked the boy back.

"Do you understand what its like to lose a loved one? It's like having your heart ripped out and your world crashing down around you. You have never truly experienced it haven't you? Probably because for a long time, you never really loved no other then one single girl. A girl who you remarkably kept a secret from the world. No wonder why nobody has even tried to turn the tables. The very fear of walking into the Lion's den is scarier enough. But to take that lion's most loved possession. It's more then a death sentence."

Magical energy started to swirl around them and Eolas remained speechless. It was like this power stopping him dead in his tracks... Somehow... He was helpless... He's never been in this position before...

"You have already taken much from me boy... But even so... I don't blame you... From your mere presence, the sheer power they putting on you is evident... But let me tell you, there is a level of power that should never be held by mortal hands. ...Люцифер... Take it from me... that type of power doesn't corrupt your personality but replaces it..."

The Elder brother managed it while still keeping the grip on Eolas, but he showed him a Stigma which only mean one thing. This guy was one of the few saints in the world. If he was somebody on that level, then wouldn't of this whole deal be much harder? But then maybe it explain why hes having trouble breaking this hold. This guy must be truly on another level...

"It's time..."

The Elder brother said as a familiar mirror appear before them. It was like the view of a security camera as he saw, the same restaurant. The one he and Mikoto was at not too long ago. And a certain younger Russian brother was slowly approaching. On the side of the mirror you could see what looked like Mikoto Misaka with a tray of food approaching the same table...

"That type of power replaces who you are and the only way to drag out the real you is to hang on the anchor that has stopped you being completely consumed... You know your a coward because you're too frightened to face that darkness, then consider this as a helping hand and don't blame me for it. After all you took nearly all my family away from me, the loss of one single girl is nothing!"

After he had spoken those words, the younger russian brother in the mirror view instantly attacked the Restaurant with a very powerful blast of magic. Which made it seem like a large explosion went off and Mikoto Misaka was right in front of the brother who took the attack head on. She from logic of what they was seen, was utterly destroyed in that moment.

...

...

...

"Hello I'm a friend of Eolas-sama."

A voice said towards the girl who sat down with a confused expression, Mikoto Misaka had finally returned only to find Eolas missing. But she was surprised to see a foreigner and russian even waiting in his place. She looked at the russian before her and decided to ask the obvious question.

"All right. Then what happened to Eolas?"

The younger brother started to make an excuse that he went to help his elder brother with directions. As they only here on holiday. It wasn't far away, so it was reasonable for him to be back shortly. Considering how busy the restaurant was when he left. He never mentioned what actually is happening and the brother wanted too... but... he couldn't... That was never the true intention... Even when his elder brother was fighting for his life, what actually happening down here was completely the opposite of what Eolas was seeing. Eolas just saw Mikoto Misaka getting killed by the younger brother.

...

...

...

And that is exactly what he saw, it has been said many times that she had an effect on him as a person. Whenever she was around he was completely different compared to his darker nature. Even seeing her through the mirror was enough to shine that light through that darkness. And what the brothers did was very simple... It was obvious from that alone, that he awfully cares about the girl very much. And the brothers finally made him realise the pain that is felt when you lose a loved one.

His heart was indeed ripped out and his world started to shatter around him. Despite the grip which still in effect had on him, in that moment of rage when he felt the full pain of losing Mikoto. An immense telekinetic burst allowed him to shattered what ever the brother was doing and punched straight on the location of the elder's heart. It was then followed quickly and briefly by the Elder's final words.

"You... finally experienced...what it's like to be human..."

They were his final words because while the results wasn't clear from outside, Eolas' punch sent a powerful telekinetic force ripping through the brother's body and it completely shattered the heart upon impact. The elder brother knew that his fate was sealed before it even happened and fell down with a smile...

Staggered from what happened and awfully confused. He pushed it aside for now and raced back to the restaurant with all his strength. It didn't take long, his telekinetic power allowed him hurry back with ease. And what he saw only made his head hurt even more.

"Miko-chan... You're... looking... well...!"

Mikoto Misaka was sitting at the same table outside the restaurant, looking confused from Eolas' reaction. She was alone, with no sign of the younger brother. She then gave a side node and a cheerful smile.

"Are you still hungry? You seem more exhausted then earlier? Was it that hard to give directions...?"

"Directions? Wait...huh..?"

"Yeah... Your Russian friend told me?"

When she informed him on this he turned around to see the younger brother leaving in the distance. Only for a moment did the brother turn and look right back at Eolas. His stare told the boy everything, the true intentions of the brothers and why they did it. That stare made the whole event hit home hard... and he was only reminded moments after...

"Eolas? Merry Christmas!"

Mikoto said with a smile who had actually sneaked a gift behind Eolas' notice all this time. It was a small and simple gift... it was an actual yellow rubber duck. From seeing that she was safe and what just Mikoto took out only made him smile. Following by a sigh of relief.

"Merry Christmas... Miko-chan."

* * *

**Author notes**: So this short tale comes to an end. Truely it wasn't something as big as my other stories, it was just a simple moment in an important day of his life. The change that would follow wouldn't be instant, it would take months, but slowly over that time. It would become the spark that sets the fuse for the rebellion. The Full tunning incident being the explosive.

I hope you enjoy this important insight in Eolas' history. I never been good at developing characters over time, so this is truly a test of it. For those who like to predict what will happen in the future. Then take note of certain things said, specially the Russian words. Warning I used google translate but for good reason. They're plot points which I only want those who are into this series of stories enough, to actually go out and find what they actually mean.

Like that binary code in the first story, I wonder if anybody tried to translate that binary code into words. There's a message hidden about project Imperator ;)

Once again... I hope you enjoy and see you next time as the civil war in A certain hidden Intervention... continues.


End file.
